The overall objective of this project is to build a comprehensive web-based, user-friendly and secure knowledgebase information resource from worldwide data sources for cancer biomarker research and development. As biomarker data becomes available, only science content experts working with experienced IT professionals will be able to acquire, analyze, and comprehensively manage it. These two requisite skills make possible the meticulous design of all the data elements needed in each of many relational databases allowing efficient capture, storage, and retreival of biomarker data assembled to specifically respond to each user's query.